


Come as you are

by Smokingbunny



Series: White Trash [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokingbunny/pseuds/Smokingbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2. Mai 2003 - Sam sollte seine Voicebox vielleicht nicht mitten in einer Vorlesung über das Miranda vs. Arizona-Urteil abhören.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come as you are

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: Keine.  
> Setting: Stanford  
> PoV: Sam  
> Rating: PG (immer noch)  
> Sonstige Warnungen: Schmoop  
> Titel: Come as you are – Nirvana

_//Come as you are, as you were, as I want you to be.  
As a friend, as a friend, as an old Enemy.  
Take your time, hurry up, choice is yours, don't be late.  
Take a rest, as a friend, as an old memory.//_

 

An der Tafel referierte ein grauhaariger Professor im altmodischen Tweedjackett über das Miranda v. Arizona-Urteil des obersten Gerichtshofs von 1966 und dessen Einfluss auf die Exekutive.

 

Sam unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Was machte es schon für einen Unterschied, ob ein Polizist nun darauf hinweisen musste, dass man das Recht auf einen Anwalt hatte. Und schweigen durfte, belastete man sich selbst.

Aus eigener Erfahrung wusste er, dass die meisten Polizisten ihren Standard-Satz eh nur herunterbeteten, während sie einen mit dem Gesicht grob auf rauen Asphalt pressten. Oder auf die Motorhaube ihres Wagens.

Nicht das er selbst schon einmal in dieser Situation gewesen war. Seine Weste war erstaunlich weiß. Obwohl er vieles war, doch Unschuldsengel nicht auf der Liste stand. Es hatte halt immer jemanden gegeben, der für ihn einsprang.

 

Wie im Herbst 1990, als er in einem Wall*Mart die He Man-Action Figur mitgehen ließ, die er unbedingt haben wollte. Und die er garantiert nicht bekommen würde, nahm er das Schicksal nicht selbst in die Hand. Es würde sein einziger Versuch eines Ladendiebstahls bleiben. Bei dem er auch prompt erwischt wurde. Und aus dem gefühlten Nichts tauchte Dean auf. Stand breitbeinig vor dem Sicherheitsmann, der Sam ins Büro führen wollte, um von dort aus seine Eltern zu verständigen.

„Hey!“ pöbelte Dean den Mann an, ohne den Hauch Respekt vor der Uniform zu zeigen, den man von einem elfjährigen eigentlich erwarten sollte. „Mein kleiner Bruder ist ein Idiot! Der kriegt nicht mal hin, was zu klauen, wenn ich ihm die Schläge seines Lebens androhe!“

Der Sicherheitsbeamte wechselte Blicke zwischen dem Siebenjährigen, den er gerade fest am Kragen gegriffen hielt - der ihn mit großen Augen ansah, in welchen die Angst vor dem unausweichlichen Anruf bei den Eltern geschrieben stand – und dem anderen Jungen, der seine Fäuste fest in die Hüften stemmte und das Kinn hochreckte.

„Das ist meine!“ Dean deutete auf die Packung der Figur, die der Sicherheitsmann in seiner anderen Hand hielt. „Muss ich wohl selbst erledigen. Der ist ja sogar zu doof zum Klauen!“

Vielleicht war es die arrogante Haltung. Vielleicht auch die Ahnung, dass Dean tatsächlich eine Action Figur stehlen würde, die den Sicherheitsmann den Jungen, den er schon so fest im Griff hatte, vergessen ließ.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Sam etwas von Miranda v. Arizona hörte. In jenem Moment, in welchem er losgelassen wurde. Und stattdessen Dean grob am Arm gegriffen.

Damals wusste er nicht was es hieß. Und hielt sich am Abend in irgendeinem dreckigen Hotelzimmer in Montana die Ohren zu, während ihr Vater wieder einmal versuchte Sinn und Verstand in Deans Kopf zu schreien.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er auf, da sein Kopf nicht auf einem viel zu dünnem Kissen lag. Er fühlte eingedrücktes Plastik an seiner Wange. Blinzelte. Und sah auf genau die Figur, die er am Tag zuvor versucht hatte, zu stehlen. Ein lautes „Wow!“ rutschte über seine Lippen.

Dean, im Bett neben an, gähnte. Murmelte: „Du sabberst, Sammy!“, drehte sich auf die andere Seite und schlief weiter.

 

Das nächste Mal, dass Sam seinen Bruder laut brüllen hörte, dass die Cops sich gefälligst an das Miranda v. Arizona Urteil erinnern sollten, war in Colorado. Er war inzwischen elf Jahre alt. Und er wusste, kamen Polizisten in ihr Hotelzimmer gestürmt um sie in Gewahrsam zu nehmen, weil mal wieder ein zu besorgter ‚Zivilist‘ die staatlichen Autoritäten über zwei Jungen informierte, die länger als einen Tag ohne Erziehungsberechtigten verbrachten, er auf sein Grundrecht zu pochen hatte. Nicht, das Dean ihm bereits näher auseinandergesetzt hatte, was dieses ‚Grundrecht‘ tatsächlich war.

Mit elf Jahren verband Sam den Begriff ‚ _Grundrecht_ ‘ mit der Faust, welche Dean ihm direkt unter die Nase presste. Dabei erklärte: „Es ist dein Grundrecht, die Schnauze zu halten! Das sagst du auch den Cops! Wenn sie dich über Dad ausfragen, erklärst du ihnen, dass du weißt, was Miranda v. Arizona heißt! Und das ist alles. Bis Dad dich abholt.“

 

In dieser Nacht in Colorado war ihr Vater wieder einmal irgendwo unterwegs. Die Cops stürmten ihr Hotelzimmer, zerrten sie beide vor die Tür.

Um Sam kümmerte sich sofort eine Frau im mittleren Alter. Alles an ihr – ihre Stimme, die blonden Haare im hastig zurück gebunden Pferdeschwanz, ihre Figur (die so gar nicht dem entsprach was Dean heimlich auf diversen Pay-TV Sendern sah) – versetzte Sam einen Stich in den Magen. Genauso stellte er sich seine Mutter vor. Die ihm die Krusten vom Weißbrot schneiden würde.

Eine Illusion, die nicht einmal eine Minute hielt. In tausend Splitter zerbrach in dem Augenblick, in welchem Sam sah, wie Dean aus dem Hotelzimmer gezerrt wurde.

Kümmerte man sich um ihn, den anscheinend harmlosen Jungen, hingebungsvoll, wurde sein Bruder wie ein Schwerverbrecher abgeführt.

Sam hörte, wie sie Dean anschuldigten, in einen Laden eingebrochen zu sein. Minderjährig Alkohol gekauft zu haben. Dann noch weitere seltsame Dinge, die ein Elfjähriger nicht verstehen konnte. Der große Bruder ignorierte es. Sah sich nach ihm, nach seinem Sammy um. Und brüllte laut: „Morgen holt Daddy dich raus. Halt die Fresse. Denk an Miranda!“

 

Es war nicht ihr Vater der sie abholte. Sam aus dem Jugendheim und Dean aus dem Gefängnis (weil der Idiot eine so gut gefälschte ID bei sich trug, die selbst die Cops glauben ließ, er wäre Achtzehn.)

Bobby sammelte sie stattdessen ein. Nicht zum ersten Mal. Grummelte auf der gesamten Strecke bis South Dakota über ihre Dummheit, darüber das John ein Idjit war. Flüche, die Sam kaum hörte. Auf der Rückbank von Bobbys Wagen kuschelte er sich in den sicheren Griff des älteren Bruders. Und lauschte all den Beleidigung, die Dean ihn an den Kopf schmiss, wie einer neuen Offenbarung.

 

Mit seinen elf Jahren hatte Sam so viel verstanden: Je wütender Dean auf ihn war, und je mehr Todesdrohungen er ihm entgegen schrie, desto sicherer war Sam Winchesters Universum. In welchem die Monster unter dem Bett existierten. Und von Dean erschossen wurden.

 

„Die Exekutive sah sich seit diesem Urteil neuen Problemen gegenüber gestellt, da nun auch Verbrecher, die eines Schwerverbrechens sicher überführt worden waren, die Aussage verweigern konnten.“

Die monotone Stimme des dozierenden Professors hatte Sam in alte Erinnerungen driften lassen. Welche ein schläfriges Grinsen auf sein Gesicht zogen. Obwohl Dean immer von sich selbst behauptete, mit der Intelligenz einer Nacktschnecke gesegnet zu sein, hatte er zusammen mit Sam in den letzten beiden High School-Jahren für alle wichtigen Tests gelernt. Ihn schon beim Aufstehen mit Geschichtsfragen und Matheformeln genervt, die nicht in den Büchern standen. Für Sam am Ende das Ticket in eine andere Welt. In Stanford versetzten Klausuren und Hausaufgaben die Studenten in Panik. Nicht Vampire und Geister.

 

Das leise Surren seines Mobiltelefons holte Sam zurück in die Realität.

Seine Kommilitonen sahen nur einen jungen Mann, der aufschreckte. Niemand, der in derselben Reihe wie Sam saß, würde merken, wie er sein gerade neu erworbenes Telefon heraus zog und kurz prüfte, welche neuen Nachrichten eingetroffen waren.

Es blinkten vier Meldungen auf dem Display.

Eine war von Jess. Die ausprobieren wollte, ob sie es schaffte ihm Bilder zu schicken. Die Antwort darauf war ein eindeutiges ‚JA!‘ und  Sam verdanke es bloß seinen über all die Jahre trainierten Reflexen, dass ein zu neugieriger Banknachbar keinen Blick auf nackte Haut erhaschen konnte, nachdem Sam einen überraschten Pfiff ausstieß.

Die drei anderen Nachrichten kamen von einer unbekannten Nummer. Zweimal ohne eine Nachricht auf der Voicebox hinterlassen zu haben.

Nur hinter der Dritten, die erst vor wenigen Sekunden eingetroffen war, blinkte das Zeichen, dass ihm jemand etwas aufs Band gesprochen hatte. Sam rief die Nachricht ab, während er vorgab auf dem Boden nach einem verlorenen Stift zu suchen.

„Yeah“ klang aus dem Lautsprecher, den er dicht an sein Ohr presste.

„Ich …“ Im Hintergrund lief laute Musik. Fast so laut, dass die alten Boxen das Röhren des V8 Motors überdröhnte.

„Fuck, ignorier es einfach! Ich bin in Louisiana. Interessiert dich sowieso nicht“, die Stimme klang verschleppt, lallend. Sam sah auf seine Uhr. Rechnete hastig. In Kalifornien war es gerade mal kurz vor zehn Uhr am Morgen. Hieß, der Sprecher am anderen Ende der Leitung war entweder schon um acht Uhr betrunken, oder baute den Alkohol ab, den er in der vergangen Nacht getrunken hatte. Sam wusste nicht, was dieses Mal zu traf. Beides war möglich. „Daddy ist in Wyoming. Wir sind weiterhin am Leben. Hoffe bei dir läuft alles gut. Und ich bin gerade voll auf dem AC/DC-Trip. ‚ _Back in Black_ ‘ ist der ultimative Song für das Baby. Hör es schnurren!“

 

Während Sam vorgab, unter hochgeklappten Schreibunterlagen nach einem verlorenen Stift zu suchen, lauschte er den Motorgeräuschen des Impalas. Und dem schrecklich schiefen Gegröhle seines Bruders, der viel zu laut und abseits aller Noten die erste Strophe genau jenes Lieds heraus schrie, welches Sam zu oft gehörte hatte. Das sich auf jeden einzelnen Kassetten-Mix fand, den Dean aufgenommen hatte.

 

„Wollte mich nur mal melden, Sammy“, unterbrach Dean sich selbst, „Falls ich nachher vergesse es dir zu sagen, ich hab heute viel Spaß gehabt. Und arbeite daran, dass es auch so bleibt.“

Dann hörte Sam wieder AC/DC und das Gebrülle seines Bruders.

 

Drei Minuten auf der Voice Box hatte Dean damit verschwendet. Ungewöhnlich für ihn, der weder ein Freund vieler Worte noch seltsamer ‚Chickflick‘-Momente war. Doch Sam wollte keine Sekunde missen. Auch wenn die letzten Sätze einer viel zu vertrauten Stimme einen bitteren Beigeschmack hinterließen. „Ich weiß, du gibst gerade einen Dreck darauf – aber trotzdem: Happy Birthday! Ich werde jetzt den Houjou in den Vodoo brügeln.“

 

Es war vorbei. Kein Motorengeräusch mehr, kein miserabler Versuch Deans Brian Johnson Konkurrenz zu machen. Nur Stille.

 

Vorne auf dem Podium erinnerte der Professor in schlecht sitzendem Tweedjackett seine Studenten an all die Rechte, die sie als freie Bürger der Vereinigten Staaten besaßen.

 

Sam zog sich langsam zurück auf seinen Stuhl. Er fühlte sich wie jemand, der gerade einen Schlag in den Magen kassiert hatte. Es war der erste Geburtstag, den er ohne Dean verbrachte.

\------

Prompt #32. **_„Falls ich nachher vergesse es dir zu sagen, ich hab heute viel Spaß gehabt.“_** _Pretty Woman  
  
_


End file.
